Pourquoi?
by Grande Troll
Summary: un petit oneshot sur Grawp, sur ce qu'il voudrait dire à Hagrid... Sur ce qu'il pense et ce qu'on pense...


Bonjour. Enfin bonsoir ! Un petit one-shot, sur Grawp, sur Hagrid. J'espère que vous allez aimer…

Mais avant, le disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et à l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !!

Il faisait nuit. Nuit noir. Grawp était assis à même le sol dans la Forêt. Seul et silencieux, il essayait de se souvenir d'avant. D'avant avoir rencontré Hagrid. Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. C'était un passé pas si lointain pourtant. Il revoyait vaguement des images, des voix, des coups, de la haine et du mépris et toutes ses choses, qu'il connaissait aussi maintenant, bien qu'il dominât à présent ses adversaires. Toujours haine, mépris. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus peut-être.

Pourtant ici, il y avait quelque chose de bon, que Grawp aimait et ne pouvait nier : certains l'appréciaient. Le reconnaissaient. C'était des étoiles dans sa nuit. Toute petites, elles éclairaient peu mais elle lui donnait de l'espoir. Peut-être qu'un jour, il y aurait tant d'étoiles qu'il ferait jour ? Qui savait ?

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, regarda les étoiles et lâcha, d'une voix puissante, remplit de joie et d'espoir : STAR ! Sa prononciation laissait à désirer, mais il ne le savait pas et, la trouvant excellente, il répéta ce mot comme s'il sortait de ses entrailles, comme si sa vie entière ne dépendait que de ce crie. Ce mot, c'était Hagrid qui lui avait appris. Hagrid qui le considérait comme son Brrrrrohtheure (brother). Bien que la signification totale de ce terme lui fût inconnue, le géant en tirait une joie indescriptible. Il était heureux de l'être et le répétait avec enthousiasme chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce qui rendait Hagrid si ému que les larmes lui montés aux yeux. Grawp était mal à l'aise au départ, ne sachant pas si ces paroles étaient blessantes, douloureuses, mais avait à présent compris que ce n'était que la joie.

Qu'aurait-il fait sans Hagrid, il ne le savait pas. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il fouillait sa mémoire. Il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il lui devait, pour mieux savoir le remercier. C'était nouveau, cette volonté aussi. Habituellement cela l'aurait indifféré. Son grand frère lui avait appris la force d'un merci pensé. Il se souvenait de ce jour où Hagrid avait posé sa petite tête sur son épaule en sanglotant. Merci. C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussit à dire. Thank you. Mais dans ces mots, il y avait tant mis. Il l'avait remercié. Pour la première fois, on le remercié. Pourquoi ? Il avait réfléchit longtemps sans trouver. Il l'avait alors demandé. Son frère s'était assis.

Il avait parlé. Longtemps. Pleurant souvent.

Il lui avait parlé de lui. De sa vie enfant, de son père, de cette mère absente, de Dumbledore qui l'avait accepté quand les autres le craignait ou le méprisait.

Il lui avait parlé de son renvoi, injuste. Dumbledore de nouveau, le seul à le croire quand les autres le traitaient en assassin ou demeuré.

Il lui avait parlé de son travail de garde-chasse, de l'enthousiasme de Dumbledore face à ce qu'il accomplissait quand les autres l'ignoraient ou le traitaient comme un esclave. De Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs, les premiers élèves à le reconnaître, à le voir, à l'apprécier.

Il lui avait parlé de leur mort. A cause d'un fou, un sorcier des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pour leur idée de tolérance et de paix. Seul deux subsistaient. Un traître et Remus Lupin. Un de ceux qui ne jugeait pas Grawp.

Il lui avait parlé du fils de James et Lily, qui l'avait aidé si souvent, avec ses amis. Qui risquait la mort car il devait combattre, pour des raisons qui paraissaient obscures à Hagrid, tuer le Tu-Sais-Qui.

Il lui avait parlé enfin, de Dumbledore, mort. Tuer par les alliés du sorcier des Ténèbres. Sous ses ordres. Par un traître de nouveau. De sa douleur alors. De cette perte. La perte dans son cœur de cet homme si bon qui l'avait tant aidé. Le premier après son père à le reconnaître.

Il lui avait parlé de lui, enfin, Grawp. De la joie qu'il avait eut, malgré sa tristesse, malgré le gouffre dans son âme, à le savoir près de lui. A le savoir pas aussi indifférent et neutre qu'il le voulait faire croire. Pas comme les gens voyaient les Géants, mais avec un cœur, comme les voyait Dumbledore. Comme il le voyait lui.

Et Grawp, s'il n'avait pas tout compris, avait ressentit toute la force de ce merci. Et Grawp avait alors pensé que lui aussi, vivait la haine, le mépris, était vue comme un monstre. L'était-il ? Hagrid disait que non. Dumbledore aussi apparemment. Alors Grawp, avec tous les progrès qu'il avait fait dans la langue des sorciers, L'Anglais , corrigé Hagrid, compris qu'il n'aurait pas assez de mots pour lui dire. Lui dire à son tour ses remerciements. Il n'avait qu'un mot pourtant. Merci. Thank You. Son frère comprendrait-il ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais au moins saurait-il l'essentiel : Grawp lui était reconnaissant. Profondément. Sincèrement.

Fier de son idée, le géant s'endormi enfin. Dès demain, dès qu'Hagrid viendrait lui dire bonjour, il le remercierait, lui aussi. Hagrid méritait un merci. Il rêva de choses douces et joyeuses qu'il partageait avec son frère. De toutes ses choses qu'il lui avait promis de lui faire découvrir quand la guerre serait finit.

Ce furent des cries qui le réveillèrent. Des cries lointains dont il reconnu la nature instinctivement. Des combats. Des blessés. Des morts.

Se rappelant de la dernière bataille, il se leva d'un bond et s'élança, suivant les hurlements. Il arriva jusqu'à un village. Hagrid lui avait toujours interdit de s'y rendre. On aurait peur de toi. On voudrait te tuer. Il grimaça. L'ordre était-il valable maintenant ? Son regard détailla la scène. Des sorciers vêtus de capes attaquaient, torturaient, tuaient les villageois. A leur vêtements, Grawp reconnu les partisans du sorcier des Ténèbres. Il fut pris d'un frisson de haine vis-à-vis d'eux. Sans plus réfléchir, il se lança dans la bataille.

Lorsque les sorciers des deux camps le virent arriver en courant, il y eut un mouvement de panique agressive. Les mangemorts, comme les villageois, paraissaient le prendre pour un ennemi, à son grand désespoir. Pourtant, il cria à ses derniers de ne rien craindre, de rejoindre Poudlard, qu'il allait les aider, cries dans un anglais médiocre et avec affolement et rage qui furent loin de les rassurer. Quelques uns tentèrent de lui lancer un sort alors qu'il se jetait sur un mangemort isolé. La lumière, la douleur le firent paniquer un instant et d'instinct, il lança le sorcier en cape qu'il avait attrapé par la gorge comme une ridicule poupée de chiffon sur ses assaillants qu'il tentait pourtant de protéger.

Les cries lui rappelaient ce passé oublié, mais aussi la dernière bataille, augmentant sa terreur et sa colère. Les mots d'Hagrid résonnaient en lui. Sa mise à l'écart, la haine, le mépris, l'injustice, l'indifférence, la peur dont il avait toujours était victime. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Et ses regards qu'il lui avait décrits, il les retrouvait dans ceux des villageois. Pourquoi ? Il était venu les sauver pourtant. Il voulait juste les aider.

Il eut un mouvement de rebellions. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus les sentir. Ni pour lui, ni pour son frère. Il s'élança sans réfléchir contre des sorciers qui pointaient leur baguette sur lui. Il ne voulait plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Les sorts fusèrent mais il en évita une partie et sa résistance à la magie rendait les autres presque inefficaces.

- GRAWP! NON !

Ce crie l'arrêta brusquement. Hagrid ? Il se retourna. Le semi géant courrait vers lui, suivit de professeurs de Poudlard et d'aurors.

- Tu ne dois pas, Grawp. Attaque les mangemorts, tu entends ? Les mangemorts !

Il hésita. Son regard passa des sorciers terrifiés à son frère puis il rugit, acceptant de les laisser sauf. Parce qu'Hagrid le voulait. Pour le venger.

Il s'élança immédiatement contre les mangemorts. Ceux-là, ayant compris le retournement de situation, levèrent leur baguette ensemble, bien décider à ne pas mourir comme leur compagnon. Au moment où ils lançaient un sort, dans un parfais accord, les villageois à qui il tournait le dos en firent de même. Les traits de magies le percutèrent de plein fouet et de tout côté. Il eut un hurlement de douleur, lança un regard interrogatif aux sorciers. Pourquoi ? Son immense corps s'effondra. Les ténèbres l'envahissaient lentement. Hagrid s'élança vers lui. Il entendit son crie. Sa douleur. Et son cœur se serra. Il allait encore souffrir. Encore être triste. Et il ne serait pas là, lui, pour qu'il puisse pleurer sur son épaule. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, avec ses dernières forces. Sa gorge se serra en voyant ses larmes. Il réussi cependant à articuler :

- Thank you.

_Merci. _

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dix ans on passé. La guerre est finit depuis huit. Harry Potter et ses alliés ont gagné. Si l'on peut les considérer comme vainqueur de quelque chose.

Dix ans on passé. La justice sorcière a enfin tranché. Il a fallut se battre, même pour Harry, pour que le dossier soit ouvert. Pour que les sorciers décident enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Acceptent enfin qu'on reconnaisse au géant Grawp le statu de victime de guerre. Qu'on lui offre l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Même si les coupables furent innocentés. On accorda qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur, un accident. Un accident qui coûta une vie, mais accident tout de même.

L'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe. Hagrid aurait préféré Azkaban pour les coupables. Il n'arrive pas à ressentir la moindre satisfaction. Grawp était le premier géant récompensé officiellement. Mais cela lui rendrait-il la vie ? Non. Cela lui rendait-il justice ? Non.

Hagrid s'éloigna, ses grosses mains chiffonnant le mouchoir qu'on lui avait donné. Il leva son visage creusé par la vieillesse, la fatigue, sillonné de larmes, vers le ciel. Son cœur se serra. La guerre était finit, mais les discriminations restaient.

Olympe passa son bras autour de ses épaules et il la regarda, doucement.

- Pourquoi ?, articula-il.

Elle lui sourit tristement mais ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- On peut toujours se battre… Pour que Grawp soit le dernier. La dernière victime de sa race.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Oui. Se battre. Pas contre les mangemorts, non. Pas pour aider les moldus, pas seulement. Non. Contre les discriminations, simplement.


End file.
